Personal Punching Bag
by KunoichiKame
Summary: This is about another OC of mine, named Tamron Harris, but she's known as Katrina. And she encounters the hothead, Raphael, and leaves her territory on his face. :3 This story ans more are on my Deviantart! :D /gallery/42600794


This is fanfic is about TMNT Canon x OC, Featuring Raphael and my OC Katrina. Warning if you do not like Canon x OC, Please no negative comments, I will block you.

Raphael was in the training room, beating on his favorite punching bag, while his brothers do some training on their own.  
Sweating and panting, Raph takes his towel and wipes away the sweat.  
He looked a little pissed at Leonardo, since the argument they got into an hour ago.

Leonardo glares at him, then goes back to training.  
Raphael lets out a growl and throws his sweaty towel on the floor and leaves.  
Donatello, Michelangelo,and Noodle all look at each other, wondering if the two brother would ever get along.

"Where do you think you're going, Raphael?" said Master Splinter.  
Raphael looks at his master. "I need to blow off some steam, master." he said.  
He leaves in a huff, as his master sighs and watches the rest of his students train.

Elsewhere downtown in New York, a mysterious female mutant runs from roof to roof, with a nasty temper on her hands.  
She looked angry as ever, she runs faster slashing random objects with her katana.  
She had a black black with a long braid at the end of it, she wore red lip gloss and had a beauty mark on her right cheek.

"Who do those purple dragons think they are?!" she shouts out.  
As she shouts, she comes to a skidding stop as she saw another mutant come out of the sewers.  
She stared in interest and smirked a bit.

Raphael comes out of the sewers and jumps up the fire escapes and comes on top of the roofs.  
The female mutant hides, trying not to blow her cover.  
As Raph is getting away, the female mutant runs after him with a smirk on her face.

As Raph stop where he's at he sits on the edge of an apartment building and sighs.  
Thinking about the confrontation from his older brother, he growls a bit, then yells.  
The female mutant walks up to him, but stop only 4 feet away from him.

The ill tempered turtle fails to notice her coming.  
She crosses her arms, and smirks at him. "Well aren't you a Mr. Sunshine." she said.  
Startled, Raph quickly gets up and turns to the female mutant, and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You looked like you've seen a ghost."  
He stands up and takes a few steps closer to her.  
Feeling uncontrollable, she steps back. "Whoa, now!" she said. "Personal space"

"What are you?" asked Raph.  
She puts her hands on her hips. "I have a name, Mr. Sunshine." she said.  
Getting annoyed by his new nickname, he speaks. "Hey! My name ain't no Mister. Sunshine!" he shouted at her. "It's Raphael!"  
She rolls her eyes. "Nice name, Name's Katrina." she said smirking as she takes out her katana.

He narrows his eyes, and looks away from her. "Tch! Listen, girly, you don't know what you're up against." he said to her bragging.  
She slashes at him, he quickly dodges her attack, but only to get one of his tail from his mask slashed off, he growls at Katrina.

As he growls, he takes out his sais. "That's it, girly!" he shouted. "No one messes with the mask!"  
"Oooh! I feel so nervous now!" said Katrina in a sarcastic tone, she makes another move again.  
Raph quickly blocks her attack, his sais and her katana clash.

Katrina though he had a chance of beating him, but with his years of ninjutsu and his muscles, her katana soon cracked.  
She gasps as the red masked hothead was about to punch her, she quickly blocks her punches.  
She throws herself at him, and smirks, his eyes widened as he tries not to make eye contact with her.

"You know if you weren't trying to hit me, you're actually pretty cute." she said with a smirk.  
Raph blushes madly at her comment, trying to ignore her she steals a kiss from him.  
"Mmph!" he said looking shocked, he tries pulling away, but gets sucked in my her cherry flavored lip gloss.

As Katrina smirks into the kiss, she soon smacks him away, then strikes at him.  
Raph grunted at the blow he got from the sneaky female mutant, leaves numerous bruises on him.  
She kicks him down the building making him land in the garbage.

"Gah!" he said as he lands in the dumpster.  
He can hear her laughing from the building on top.  
She looks down at him and smirks. "It's been fun!" said Katrina. "Catch you later, Mr. Sunshine!"As she runs off, Raph gets back up and tries to catch up to her, but she was no where in sight after that.

He throws his sais down in a huff, he growls not believing he lost to a female mutant turtle.  
He picks up his sais and goes back to his home.  
Meanwhile with the others, Leo with Noodle meditating, Mikey's playing video games, April ad Casey watching TV and Donnie in his room, working on inventions.  
The hothead comes home with bruises all over his body, the gang turn around and gasps looking at Raph.

"Whoa, Raph!" said Casey. "What happened, you look terrible!"  
"Geez thanks, Case." said Raph with a sarcastic tone.  
"You got you shell kicked, dude." said Mikey. "How'd that happen?"

"There was this mutant that attacked me." said Raph.  
The gang's eye widened as he they react to what Raph said.  
"A mutant?" said Leo. "besides us?"

Raph nods, wincing at his injuries.  
"What did he look like, Raph?" said Mikey.  
"She looked like a mutant turtle." said Raph.

The gang's eyes widened again.  
"Another girl turtle?" said Donnie.  
"I find that hard to believe, Raph." said Leo.

"What a mintue, guys." said Noodle. "Look at Raphael's cheek"  
As they examine Raph's cheek, they noticed a red lipstick mark there.  
Not hesitating, Donnie, Mikey and Casey start laughing at Raph.

"Dude, you got beat up by a girl!" said Mikey.  
"It's not funny, Mikey!" yelled Raph.  
"It kinda is." said Donnie as he laughed.

He growls trying to hold back from beating up his brothers and his friend, Leo holds him back.  
"You guys, quit laughing." said Leo. "This female turtle could be a threat to us."  
The guys stop laughing and try to act serious.

"Will deal with this girl tomorrow, but now you need rest, Raph." said Leo.  
"As if!" shouted Raph. "I wanna deal with her myself!"  
"Dude, you're all messed up!" said Mikey. "We can handle a girl."

Hearing Noodle's knuckles crack and April clear her throat and her hands on her hips, Mikey gulps.  
"Uhh, I take that comment back." he said nervously.  
"Like Leo said will handle this tomorrow night, Raph." said Donnie.

"Hmmm." said Raph. "Fine."  
The hothead goes to his room to rest, as soon as he rest he starts thinking about the female mutant turtle that kicked his butt.  
He blushes a bit thinking about her.

Katrina.  
What a beautiful name, for a beautiful mutant.


End file.
